


Dangerous affair[Kidnapper!LevixVictim!Reader] EPILOGUE

by Barbychan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbychan/pseuds/Barbychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read it from the beginning if you're interested, the title says quite a lot:D</p><p>http://barbychan.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous affair[Kidnapper!LevixVictim!Reader] EPILOGUE

Breathing in. Breathing out.

Levi was sleeping next to me on his stomach, one of his arms thrown over me naturally as he was slowly inhaling and exhaling through his slightly parted lips. Strange how peaceful he was at times like this – but, although his face was now completely relaxed, the wrinkles on his forehead and around his thin eyebrows could still be seen due to to constant frowning and scowling. _Funny how deceiving,_ I thought, smiling at his sight a bit. When he was awake, he was everything but peaceful.

However, I must admit that since we have been together - a couple of months -, he managed not to get into any trouble.

So far.

 _How very optimistic, have a little faith in him,_ I scolded myself, but my smile turned into a weird grin. I liked him the way he was.

Loved, even.

I quietly sighed. I had a hard time admitting this to myself in the first place, and confessing to him was even more difficult. I would have liked him to say those words back to me. I knew he liked me back and that he cared about me, but... it still wasn't enough.

I wonder if he ever told Petra that line. I wonder if he told that to _anyone_.

How lucky that person could have been?

I told him a few times that I loved him, but all he did as a reaction was a kiss on my lips. What's more, once he simply replied ' _I know_ '.

That bastard!

Even so, I had no right to complain. That was the way he was, and I accepted that. He's not emotional, and I'm okay with this. Other than this little thing, I couldn't be happier.

...Alright, that wasn't quite true. I mean, there are times, when... so it's not easy to forget the past so quickly. Sometimes I still have nightmares. In my dreams, I relive the exact moment when Levi pushed the chloroform-soaked material against my face, or when Oluo was beating me up... the second when I pressed a knife to Levi's throat and he opened his eyes...

And then, waking up was even more dreadful. Usually, after opening my eyes and gasping for air, I have the impression that it's all over. Or that I have never even been kidnapped. Then I turn to my side, and to my horror, I see Levi...

Most often I start screaming insanely, and it takes quite a while for him and me to compose ourselves.

 

 

_"Are you sure it's okay to live with me?" He asked me once after a similar frightening night shock._

_He had always had negative feelings about this relationship regarding the moral of it. Obviously he was still suffering silently because of the guilt, and thought it was unfair that although he kidnapped and tried to kill me, not only did he manage to get away with it, but also got the woman and a decent job._

_"Y-yeah." I muttered and gulped. "I'll calm down right away. Sorry."_

_I stared into my own devastated face in the mirror, and grasped tightly onto the sink in the bathroom. I blinked at myself, then splashed some soberingly cool water onto my hot skin._

_Suddenly, two muscular arms wrapped around my waist from behind._

_"I'm the one to be sorry." He murmured into my ear._

_I shook my head, then turned around to pull him into a tight hug._

_"I love you, Levi."_

_"M-hm."_

 

 

Otherwise I loved my life with him.

If only he told me he loved me...

A low growl came from his direction. I glanced at Levi again, who was now pressing his dissatisfied lips together into a thin line.

"Fuck my life."

He rolled to his side and sat up in the bed, pushing a hand into his messy black hair.

"Ugh."

"How is my sweetest baby?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I knew I was being evil.

He snorted and got up, only to walk to the desk with his pack of cigarettes on it, and put one stick between his lips.

He was naked, and I couldn't help but gaze at his shoulders, back, _ass_ and legs. Damn he was one perfectly-built man, at least for me he surely was. I loved every inch of his pale, smooth and _hard_ body. It was true that he wasn't tall - why am I trying to make it nicer, he was simply short - but I couldn't care less.

He looked back at me over his shoulders.

"Lighter."

We agreed on that he wouldn't smoke in the flat, but I guess I can make an exception for now.

"In the pocket of your jacket." I answered with a smirk.

"Hn."

He took it, then lit his cigarette and inhaled the smoke deeply.

"Hangover, darling?" I smiled at him sweetly.

Levi didn't even look at me.

"I almost forgot what it feels like." he said hoarsely, scratching the nape of his neck slowly, then blew out the dense smoke.

"Oh, what?"

"Like absolute shit." He mumbled, then took another puff silently.

"It'll only make it worse!" I warned him, though I knew he wouldn't listen anyway.

Yes, last night was hard in terms of drinking. Not only Levi, but my Dad also drank godawfully lot - I had thought it was impossible to consume this much of alcohol. But they were the living proof that I was wrong.

My father invited us over for a dinner, and it broke into a wild whisky-tequila party. I guess Dad wanted to test the absurd son-in-law candidate and see Levi lose against alcohol, only to watch him make a fool of himself. It's always the calmest and coolest people who are the most miserable when drunk.

But Levi wasn't like that. He was good with the shots and I couldn't see the tiniest sign of drunkness in his eyes even after the fourth whiskey. Dad played it cool too.

Then came tequila.

I did two shots with them, since it was my favourite drink - but it hit me quickly, and _I_ knew when to stop, unlike the two gentlemen, who made more than half of the bottle of tequila disappear.

Dad started slurring the words, and the volume of Levi's voice increased. I got annoyed with them and left for a while, but when I came back - I saw that they were drinking whiskey heavily, pouring it into their glasses as if it was water.

I declaired that we were leaving, but it seemed they became best friends by then (although Levi didn't deny himself and sweared a lot, even insulting Dad a couple of times, but honestly, Dad provoked him). So then came another drink, then another, then...

Finally, we got home by taxi. I was convinced that Levi would throw up, but he didn't. Actually, he didn't even look wasted, so I started to hope for a little action for the night, but at the moment I opened the door, Levi simply walked in, undressed and fell into the bed. Without having his essential shower and washing his teeth. A second later he was sound asleep.

"You smell." I stated, and felt thriumphant when he turned to me at last. I knew he couldn't bear the thought of being dirty.

"Really?"

I grinned at him.

"Yeah, from alcohol."

He rolled his eyes, but didn't say another word. He finished his cigarette, then put it out on the ashtray and went to the bathroom. Soon I heard the sound of the falling water.

So how did Levi and Dad became… well, not friends, of course, but at least _not_ -archenemies either?

Obviously, I couldn’t tell my father right away that ’hey hello, I chased after Levi and we made up, convinced him to stay and well, we’re together, so hurray, meet my boyfriend despite your rather _strongly_ suggestion that we don’t keep in touch, I know I know, I’m sorry, but you’ll get to know him and you’ll realise that you were wrong’ blah blah blah. Rather, Levi contacted Petra, who had the access to his money, and he started renting a flat.

I had to cope with a few awkward conversations with Dad (he really wanted to force me to be emotional and talk this through). However, I knew I couldn’t tell him the truth because he would put dozens of bodyguards next to me so that he could end our relationship with Levi. So being honest was out of the question, but I really don’t like to lie to Dad, so I chose to act silent and grumpy. My heart ached since I saw my father try hard to cheer me up and make me happy, but I had no other choice.

Weeks passed, and I brought up the idea of me moving out – cautiously. Dad didn’t get it, after all he wasn’t home very often, we didn’t spend much time together, he didn’t disturb me, so then why do I want to live alone?

Well at that point he frowned suspiciously and narrowed his eyes at me, grumbling ’you’re not planning on moving in _with someone_ , am I right?’, and I sighed and shook my head, as if the thought itself was the stupidest thing ever. ’I just want independence and freedom. I want to live on my own to see what I can do. I want to work, I want to be useful’, I explained, which was a correct thing to say. It was true, I wanted all of them – but with Levi by my side.

So Dad gave me money (I insisted that I would pay it back later) and had my flat eventually. In the beginning, Dad checked on me quite often, but then these sudden visits stopped and I could relax at last. I spent half of the week at Levi’s flat, and he stayed at mine for the rest.

I was studying, since I was seriously considering going to university, and at the same time I applied for a part-time job at a popular and famous company – I don’t try to delude myself that it’s solely because I made a great impression during the interview, it’s plain to see that it was because of my influent father.

As time passed by, I had enough money to live on my own, without any help, so one day I took a deep breath and called my Dad, telling him that I’m with Levi whether it’s fine by him or not. I told him that I don’t need support from him and if he doesn’t want to see me again I would understand it, but I wouldn’t allow him to interfere with that part of my life. I felt sick as I heard these strange, cold words coming from my mouth, but it was time I made my own decisions and took responsibility. I chose a path, and I won’t let my father try to save me. If I’m wrong, I’ll learn the lesson, but he can’t keep on protecting me from everything all the time.

Dad was shocked to say at the very least. He couldn’t even utter a word, I could picture him grasping onto the phone with trembling fingers, quickly becoming pale.

He could only call my name, or rather, stutter, and after two minutes of silence I hung up. I wasn’t being cruel then, I just wanted to give him time to consume what I had said.

The next day Dad called me back, his voice was surprisingly calm. He told me he wanted to meet us both, but I hesitated: I was thinking it might be a trap. That he might even kill Levi. That he would put me in a room and lock in there forever. It was Levi who put his hand on my shoulder, looked at me expressionlessly and stated that now we would go and visit my father.

Dad didn’t expect us to come, so he was pretty startled indeed.

But that’s another story which happened about a month ago, and now I had other problems, as I already mentioned. Let’s just say that Dad didn’t kill Levi and didn’t pushed me into a dark cell, although he certainly wasn’t happy and friendly at first, but it was evident that he was trying and it made me happier than anything.

Except maybe… if Levi confessed his love for me properly…

Enough already, I scolded myself. I shouldn’t be forcing it. I shouldn’t be thinking about it. But what can I do, I feel like telling the world that I’m in love all the time, of course I secretly want an answer, a reaction, reassurance...

At the moment, Levi opened the door of the bathroom and came out with a towel on his waist, with waterdrops on the ends of his raven locks.

”I thought you’d join me.” He said, then sat on the bed next to me.

”Do you feel any better?”

”Yeah, I do. I just didn’t think I’d have one more of those nights when I drink so much that I almost blackout. I actually have a few things that I don’t seem to remember.” He scowled discontently.

I would have loved (or not…?) to hear about those nights in the past, but an entirely other plan came to my mind. I didn’t think twice and put on a sweet smile.

”Are you kidding me? How can you say that you don’t remember?” I asked in a lower voice, leaning closer to him. I deepened my voice, almost whispering. ”But you sure remember what you told me before you fell asleep…”

He just wrinkled his forehead.

”What the fuck are you babbling about?”

”I bet you know… think a little…” I murmured into his neck, then pressed my lips onto his smooth skin, which tasted like the shower gel that he used.

Levi froze completely.

”[First name]. Seriously. What are you talking about?” He demanded, and I felt his body tense up.

I wonder what can be on his mind. What is he thinking, what did he say?

I gave no answer to make him even more nervous and kept on kissing his neck, but he quickly got bored with it and grabbed my shoulders to push me away and look me in the eye.

”What did I tell you, [First name]?” He questioned, his grey eyes piercing mine. He pressed his lips together slightly. Why is he so worked up? I never saw him act like that.

I pulled away further and folded my arms across my chest.

”Could you calm down?” I asked sharply.

”No, I can’t. Now spit it out.” He snapped impatiently.

My mind was racing. Should I really go through with it? Isn’t this too much?

My senses told me to stop right here, but I wasn’t able to. I was too curious about his reaction, even if I had to do something that wasn’t very nice; in fact rather hateful.

”You said you love me. There you go.” I grumbled, glancing at him briefly, then turning my head away. ”Happy?”

What happened next – that was something I would have never expected. He went fully pale (even paler than he already was), lowered his head and stared at the floor with wide, blank eyes. He was like a statue. I almost started to doubt that he was breating. He didn’t even blink for at least two minutes.

The silence was so heavy and thick that I could cut it.

Fuck. I really overdid it, I really crossed the line. I shouldn’t have played around with these things -  with feelings… it’s just that… I don’t understand why he can’t say it to me… I thought he just didn’t care about confessing, that he thought it wasn’t important, but now I can see clearly that it’s on the contrary. As a matter of fact, it’s important to him. That’s why he’s shocked now. He didn’t mean to say it, and now he thinks that he did it…

Miserably, I opened my mouth with my heart in my throat, on the verge of tears to admit that he didn’t do anything, but suddenly Levi moved.

He turned his torso towards me.

”So what was your answer?”

What?

”Huh?” I muttered, but I was already on my back as Levi pushed me down.

He was on all fours above me, his hands resting next to the sides of my head. He was looking down at me with a raised eyebrow. My heart was already beating in a crazy rhythm, and I had to gulp because my throat went dry.

”I asked what your answer had been. You told me that I confessed my love for you. So what was your reaction?”

I blushed helplessly.

”Uh well…” But I couldn’t finish, since he already slammed his lips against mine. He didn’t even waste his time on light kisses and pressed my lower lip with his thumb to urge me to open my mouth obediently. I did it, and he pushed his tongue in immediately.

As we deepened the kiss, I pulled his body closer, only to feel his erection grind against my crotch. Levi broke the kiss and reached down to grab my hips in an iron grip, only to continue the delicious friction. I tilted my head backwards and opened my mouth, but no words came.

”I can’t hear you.” He remarked objectively, but didn’t make it easier for me when he started sucking on my throat. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

”Take off that fucking towel, or I’ll swear to god that-”

I couldn’t finish my threat, because I was interrupted by the loud voice of ripping my nightgown – from the top. It died by Levi’s own hands.

”You only use empty words.” He mocked me as he threw away my peach-coloured clothing, then instantly took off the towel around his waist.

”You…!” My eyes widened, but he already grabbed me by the hair and pulled me after him, and I let out a quiet whimper. He got out of the bed, to his feet, and pushed me before him, on my knees. I looked up at him from behind my lashes, raising my chin to look at him with an innocent look, waiting for him to instruct me.

”Tell me how you love my cock.”

”I’d rather show you.”

I licked my palm, then slowly wrapped it around his length. I gave it a slight squeeze, then started pumping it, looking at his face. His half-lidded eyes looked back, his lips parted a bit.

Yes, I would have done anything for him. Not that he had to ask anyway, but I loved when he used vulgar or obscene expressions and told me what to do or what he will do to me.

With my other hand, I already _had_ to touch myself. God, I knew I was wet, but this much?

”Levi, I want you to-” I groaned, but suddenly he grabbed my head with both hands and pulled me closer with an unmistakable intention. I opened my mouth and took him in without hesitation.

”Looks like I have to shut you up. You’ll get your pleasure if you are a good girl.”

There were times when we held actual oral sessions, lasting for hours, but this didn’t seem to be one of them. Levi almost instantly started thrusting his hips hard, forcing himself down my throat. It was like my life depended on relaxing my whole mouth; my eyes were filled with tears and I tried not to choke.

”You look so fucking beautiful like this.” I heard Levi say in his hoarse voice, then stopped moving and pulled himself out of my mouth, leaving only a silver-coloured line of saliva connecting us. There was his manhood before my face, rock-hard, thick and long, as if it was ready to explode. I was dying to have it inside me.

”Lie on the bed with your back.” Levi said, but didn’t even wait for me to move, he already put me on the furniture and he kneeled down on the floor in front of me, taking my legs onto his muscular shoulders.

”Levi…” I moaned his name again, just before he kissed my _lower_ lips. I sighed loudly, arching my back a little. He was born to do this, I thought as I closed my eyes and searched for his hair with my hands. When I found it, I grabbed it with another satisfied groan.

”So do you love me, [First name]?” I heard a hot murmur stroke my exposed skin, and a hot-cold shiver ran down my spine, making me tremble. The tension in my stomach was growing larger and larger, and I was overwhelmed with the desire to orgasm.

”Please, don’t stop!” I begged, and moved my hips so that he could get a better access, but he pulled away with an arrogant smirk. I exhaled through my nose sharply, shaking with nervousness. I should have known. He just teases me. I hate this _so fucking much._

”Levi!” I raised my voice with anger, but in the next second he flipped me to my stomach. My heart was racing as I turned my head to glance back...

…and he was already entering me from behind.

He grabbed my ass with two hands as he penetrated deeper and deeper, stretching me ruthlessly. I bit on my lip, but couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped my mouth.

Levi slapped my bottom, leaving a burning feeling on my skin and earing another cry from me.

”Say you love me. I want to hear it.” He whispered, and started moving slowly.

Somehow I couldn’t handle the situation: he was grabbing my hips brusingly, and when he moved forth he pushed himself in all the way almost painfully, but because of the slow pace it wasn’t exactly rough or aggressive. Craving for more, I started moving too, back and forth, still ignoring the question.

”Wrong move, [First name].” Levi yanked me back by my hair and pulled my body to his tightly with his left arm, while his right hand wrapped around my throat, sensually squeezing it. This time he set up a dominant, hard and brutal pace, pouding into me forcefully and fast. My small body was shaking with each thrust as he was ravishing me, and I moaned rhythmically, not being able to shut my mouth. It was the kind of pleasure that you can’t stand silently.

”I love you.” I felt a pair of lips touch my ear. I felt the burning hot breathe, I heard the whisper. My eyes widened and a breath hitched in my throat. ”I fucking love you, [First name]…”

As when he uttered my name, my insides trembled, my skin became sweaty in a splitsecond and I came.

My head felt light and dizzy, my vision was filled with dancing little black dots. My legs were shaky and I felt numb and oversensitive at the same time.

Levi slowed down as I was exhausted from the orgasm, but now picked up the pace once again.

”Levi, no…” I whined, but this only seemed to add to his speed. ”Please, please stop for a moment, please…”

”You sure like to beg for me.” Was all that he answered, but didn’t pity me and pushed me to the bed again with his palms on my back. He was on his feet and I was helplessly pressed onto the mattress, one of his hand on my spine, the other on my left face as my right was on the bed. ”But I didn’t get what I wanted yet, did I?”

”I love you!” I cried out almost hysterically. ”I love you so very much, Levi!”

He hummed with a pleased voice, then I felt his lips on my shoulder.

”I thought you’d never say.” He sighed, and after a few more thrusts, he came with deep growl.

For a few more seconds, he was lying on my back, we were both trying to catch our breaths and were waiting for our hearts to calm down. Then I felt our skins disconnect as he pulled away and got up, then he took my in his arms and put me in the bed, next to him. I snuggled closer to him and wrapped my arms around his chest.

”I’m sorry that the first time I told you… that, was at a time when I was drunk. I didn’t plan it that way.” Levi broke the comfortable silence.

I raised my head and looked at him with surprise.

”What? You planned it or what?”

”I just…” Levi let out an irritated sigh. ”I’m not that type of a man, you know? I thought you knew. These things are hard for me to say because I feel like… a fool. I’m not emotional. I’m practical. I don’t like to _say_ things, I like to _do_ them. Do you understand?”

I nodded slowly. Of course I did. That was just his personality, it was _him._ So why…

Why did I make him believe that he said he loved me?! Why did I force it? I felt awfully guilty.

But…

My body is still covered in goosebumps when I think about that he…he _really_ told me that… just a few minutes ago…

”I thought if I say it, I’d like it to be… special… I wanted to take you abroad and… I don’t really know.” Levi was struggling with the words, then shook his head with a discontent ’tsk’ voice. ”Okay, let’s not talk about it. Now you know how I feel, in case you didn’t know already. Enough of that shit.”

I tried to maintain a serious poker face and nod to him again, but I burst out laughing.

”Levi, you don’t have to take me on a holiday to tell me that you love me.” I rolled my eyes. ”I… I just wanted to hear it… I already knew that you do, but… but when you said that to me, I felt extremely happy.” I blushed.

”And how did you react when I told you?” He questioned.

”I thought it was quite obvious.” I purred, referring to my climax.

Levi scowled.

”No, the first time. When I was drunk.”

The smile vanished from my face.

”Uuuhh.. errr, well…”

Levi’s eyes narrowed instantly.

”I can’t fucking believe it, [First name].”

”What?” I tried to play the innocent, but my face was burning with failure.

”Did you just trick me into confessing?” For some reason, he seemed genuinely angry. Well, I thought he wouldn’t care about these things too much.

”Technically, you told me on your own, so…”

” _[First name]._ ” I guess he likes to call my name, he must think that it intimidates me. I have to admit that he’s right. ”I wanted a special occasion, but because of you, I just did it by an accident, while fucking you?”

”Hey, what do you mean by accident?” I huffed. ”You love me, so what’s the big deal? Also, you made me say it too…” I shot an angry look at him.

Levi’s face went back to neutral as he considered what I just said.

”That’s true. But I like to hear you say that line to me again and again.”

”Welcome to the club!” I rolled my eye.

”Hn…” Levi put his hand on the nape of my neck and pulled me into a sudden kiss. ”For every time I say ’I love you’, I’ll make you say it a hundred times to me.” He murmured.

An evil grin crossed my face.

”I won’t ever say it again!”

”Proving you wrong has never been this easy.” He spoke into my skin, and I already felt like melting.

 

 

 

 

 

Why do I have that feeling that I’m going to lose against him again?


End file.
